Broken Sons
by mikkimikka
Summary: Jin Akutsu's mother is in an accident and as a result he's spending a lot more time around the hospital. During his stay he learns a little about himself and finds answers from a source he never could imagine. Akutsu & Sanada. TakaYuki.
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to **Ange Noir**, a wonderful fan fiction author and an even more wonderful friends... and yes... she really did request Genichirou Sanada and Jin Akutsu.

AN: i couldn't decide on a title. I liked 7 Days with Genichirou Sanada but heh... I went with something else...

**Broken Sons (or 7 Days with Genichirou Sanada)**

_Day 1_

Apparently, Yuki, Jin Akutsu's mother, was in this hospital and that there had been some sort of accident. He was called out of school early by his next door neighbor Kimura, and sat pouting in the car the entire ride there, just like the 14 year old boy he was. He didn't even complain about the music they played in the car, his mind was wrapped up on the welfare of his mother.

"Don't worry too much, Jin-kun. I'm sure she'll be just fine," the pleasant lady assured him.

Akutsu had only grunted in reply.

Once at the hospital, Akutsu even sat silently for the first hour. It was only after his neighbor had to leave to go to her evening job that he started to grow restless.

He could barely uphold his tough guy image, being thoroughly worried as he had waited in the lobby for hours with no word of her conditions. He became more unruly with each passing minute and disturbing all of the other visitors with his constant fidgetting. He was slumped in his seat, uniform rumpled and disheveled, and arms crossed over his chest tightly. His eyes darted along the walls, towards the clock, then towards the other waiting people, and back towards the clock.

Among the occupants of the waiting area was a certain Rikkai star, Genichirou Sanada.

Sanada's eyes bore into the side of Akutsu's face, which only succeeded in gaining the other boy's attention and rendering him all the more irritable.

"What do you want?" Akutsu snapped, his voice loud and foreign in the otherwise quiet facility.

Sanada merely met Akutsu's hard gaze with one equally as unyielding.

"You're being disruptive," Sanada replied.

All of the other people waiting in the lobby grew uneasy from the tone both boys carried. It was true that the big young teenager with the Yamabuki jr high uniform was being disruptive, what with his angry mutterings and fidgeting, but they had no intention of angering him. All could tell that he was a walking time bomb… ok maybe not all. Sanada was the one exception.

Everyone braced themselves as the Yamabuki boy began to speak.

"Are you trying to--"

"Sanada-kun," A nurse exclaimed, poking her head into the waiting room and interrupting what would have without doubt been a falling out had she not arrived.

It seemed as if a moment passed as all in the waiting room turned to regard the intruder. The nurse chuckled nervously, wondering why everyone was staring with faces mixed with relief and terror. The silence was interrupted with the sound of a chair scrapping against the linoleum tiled flooring.

"Aa, thank you." Sanada said as he walked past Akutsu, acknowledging the other boy's growl. He took his place beside the nurse, ready to follow her back to the room his friend Yukimura was resting in, but before he took his leave he still had one more thing to say to that other young man. "We all are worried about someone. Not just you."

With those words, Sanada turned and followed the woman down the hall leaving a very angry Akutsu behind.

-to be continued-

AN: thank you for reading. This chapter is short, but this is really a prologue to their friendship that will develop. I want this story to be a reflection of only the moments of them together and how it develops into more. It will be 7 chapters long, meaning one for each day and on some days more will happen than on others. If you're skeptical don't worry. I have every day planned out already so I know where this is going.

Thanks again for reading. please review.


	2. Day 2

Dedication: Written for the lovely Ange Noir. YEEEEE!

AN: This is based on the manga timeline... therefore, Jin never saw Ryoma play Sanada in the rain because that ain't happen in the manga. mwahahha!

Day 2

By the time he got to see his mother the other night, there was only a few minutes left for visiting. Akutsu didn't want that to happen this time. He always caused trouble for his mother but that didn't mean he wanted her to be hurt… like that. He'd tell her she needed to stop being so reckless and to be more cautious. What kind of person got hit crossing an intersection? Akutsu's anger flared up at the very thought.

When he got to the hospital room his mother was staying in, imagine his surprise to find his mother had a visitor. The boy was seated at her bedside and she was sitting up in bed with a sling on her arm and her head bound in bandages. Both were smiling as they engaged in a game of cards.

"Who the hell are you?" Akutsu asked, reaching out to grasp the boy who sat at his mother's bedside, but then stopped when he noticed he was wearing pajamas and had a sloppy look. He must be another patient. He may not have been the nicest person, but Akutsu wouldn't beat up a patient without reason. He repeated his question.

"Aa, you must be Yuki's son! I heard so much about you!" the other boy beamed, failing to answer his question.

Akutsu narrowed his eyes at the intruder who only stared back at him with a calm and serene smile that was haunting and equally kind. Akutsu felt uneasy beneath that gaze.

"Jin, he's your age and he plays tennis too!" his mother told him.

Akutsu didn't care. He just wanted that person to leave them alone. He crossed his arms, ready to express his thoughts when--

"YUKIMURA!"

The voice was sudden, causing the 3 inhabitants of the room to turn towards its source. Akutsu wouldn't forget that singular occasion which chanced him to become familiar with that voice. There in the doorway stood the serious and stern boy who stood up to Akutsu the previous night. Oh great, so they knew each other.

"Sanada, come in and meet Yuki. She's been keeping me company while you've been in school," Yukimura invited.

Yuki Akutsu waved, smiling happily and Sanada hesitated before taking his place, standing behind Yukimura's chair.

"Pleased to meet you. This is my son, Jin," Yuki introduced.

For the first time since he entered the room, it seemed as if Sanada finally seemed to notice that he was surrounded by others. Until then his entire mind had been focused on Yukimura. Sanada looked from the pleasant looking woman in the bed over to the tall and overbearing son. It was that hooligan from the previous evening who had caused the commotion in the waiting room.

"Hello," Sanada greeted with a curt nod of his head. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Care to join us for cards?" Yukimura asked.

"Well," Sanada faltered a little before answering but he was interrupted by Akutsu's next outburst.

"This is ridiculous," Akutsu growled, turning from his spot at the foot of his mother's bed, and heading for the door, pushing past Sanada. He was worried all day only to find his mother fraternizing with the infirm as if nothing was amiss. She didn't even ask him about his day!

Akutsu noisily made his way down the hall leaving behind his mother and the sources of his frustration inside. Still, that didn't do anything to settle the inner frustrations that were working at his insides. Akutsu growled. He needed a smoke.

Sanada, turned to watch the other boy's retreating form and then back to where Yukimura and the woman Yuki were again engrossed in their game. He found to strange to have Akutsu's mother seem so apathetic to her son's fiery exit but there was the evidence right in front of him. The strange mother, who insisted upon being called Yuki, had resumed her card game as if nothing was amiss…

Sanada watched as Yuki held her cards in front of her and it was then that he noticed the slight trembling which threatened to overwhelm her.

"Yuki!" Sanada and Yukimura gasped, both having observed the same thing. Yukimura reached out to grant her a reassuring touch but the older woman simply waved the boy off, bringing a slim white hand to her face and shielding the boys the opportunity to witness the tears already threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry," Yuki choked, softly. "I didn't want him to worry. I try so hard to be a good mother."

"This is ridiculous…" Akutsu had said, and Sanada couldn't help but agree.

--

It was a little later in the evening, Sanada was getting himself something from the vending machine a little ways down the hall. He and Yukimura had tried their best to comfort Yuki. Apparently, and not to Sanada's surprise, Jin Akutsu was a real trouble maker. Yuki said she really tried to be a good mother and raise a good son but no matter how she tried it seemed she was failing. When she tried pushing he pulled when she pulled he pushed. She didn't want to dote on him since he didn't like it, but having tried to give him space, he only became more irritable.

Sanada couldn't understand why it was like that. He was only 14 so he was certainly no expert on child rearing. Yuki was a bit young to be a mother, let a lone single. It must have led to many financial burdens and in turn gave the mother next to no time with her son. Sanada thought about his home. He was always with somebody all of the time. Chances were, Akutsu was left alone. Sanada didn't know who to sympathize with, the mother or the son. In the end he decided it wasn't his place to render judgment on them. Besides, it was only their first time meeting.

Sanada pressed the button for the drink he wanted and when it was dispensed he quickly opened it. He turned around and proceeded to make his way down the hallway towards Yukimura's room but upon passing one of the large glass windows in the corridor he spotted the Akutsu's tall form, outside smoking a cigarette.

Sanada didn't know why, but he back tracked and walked towards the entrance into that courtyard. He didn't bother to get nearer to the other lad. He knew that Akutsu knew of his presence just from the slight straightening of his back.

"Akutsu," he said.

Akutsu didn't bother to acknowledge him but that didn't stop Sanada from speaking.

"Your mother wanted to see you…"

Akutsu said nothing but Sanada knew Akutsu wanted to see his mother too. Why else would he have stayed around the hospital so long? Sanada waited only a few seconds, taking another sip from his soda can, and then turned to reenter the building. He was a man of few words and he said what he needed to say. Yuki needed him. Sanada made his way down the hall noiselessly, rounding the corner feeling a strangeness he couldn't account for.

-to be continued-

AN: thanks. uh i hope you enjoyed this chapter. thanks for reading. please review.


	3. Day 3

Dedication: Ange Noir. You know who you are! Hope you enjoy this cos it's all for you, kiddo.

Day 3

Jin Akutsu was just entering the hospital on the third day when he spotted that kid, Sanada, with a tennis bag over his shoulder. Jin couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in curiosity. That meant he played tennis too.

How very interesting.

Jin didn't bother to acknowledge the other boy as they passed one another in the hall. There was no need to since they were strangers.

He continued on without a backward glance to the room his mother stayed in and found her resting with her curtains drawn shut.

As he entered Yuki's eyes flickered open and a smile spread across her lips. There was a strange look in her eye and her smile was a bit weak and dreamy. Jin reasoned she was on her medication and his assumption was proven correct when she began to speak in slurred words.

"You had a good day at school, Jin? Did Kimura-san pack your lunch?"

Jin mumbled an inaudible reply. He had been to school and Kimura did pack a lunch, but all that didn't matter.

He stood over her bed, hands stuffed in white trousers and brows knit in contemplation.

"Weren't you napping?" he asked, gruffly.

"I can't talk to my son? Look how big you got! Has it been so long?"

"It's been one day."

"Did you send me flowers," Yuki's eyes rolled slightly to gaze at the bouquet near her bed.

Jin gave it a weary glance then turned back to his mother saying,

"You're delusional--"

"No."

"It's the medicine talking. Go to sleep."

Yuki just chuckled and shut her eyes again and in a matter of minutes she fluttered off to sleep. There was a moment of silent repose as Jin watched his mothers deep slumber. Generally she was a light sleeper. Even after a long day of work she would wake with the slightest stirring in the house. Now, under the influence of her medicine, she slept as soundly as a kitten.

There was a vase of fresh cut flowers at her bedside that Jin neglected to comment on, but now that his mother was asleep he took the opportunity to scrutinize it. They were a beautiful assortment of purple and white irises.

He knew by the time the flowers arrived to the hospital, his mother was probably under the influence of her medication. Why else would she attribute them to him? It was in no way like his character to spend money on gifts for his mother. Whoever took the time to select them surely cared about pleasing her. The thought of someone seeking to gain his mother's attention didn't sit too well with him and he had a suspicion as to the source of the flora.

Jin's eyes didn't linger upon the flowers long before he spotted the tiny cream colored card resting upon the table, an edge pinned under the clear vase. He carefully lifted the vase and pulled the card out, doing his best not to disturb the flower arrangement. The card was carefully decorated on the front with shimmering gold letters spelling out the adage "get well soon". He flipped it open, having his very suspicion confirmed.

He read the lines

_Yuki! I'm glad to hear you're recovering from the accident. I hope you enjoy the flowers I have sent for you. Do your best to get better so we can all enjoy your smile again._

_-Taka_

Jin crushed the card in his fist.

-to be continued-

AN: Writing this I realized I have no real grasp of what Yukimura and Sanada's relationship is. Sorry about the lack of them. I want to reiterate that these are supposed to be short snippets of important sections of a single day. Thus some chapters will be shorter than others. This could have been longer if I added a Yukimura scene. ugh. I'm so disappointed. even looking abck on my notes for the chapters I realize it's all mostly Jin but don't worry this is still a Sanada and Jin story! And no this chapter is NOT a filler. well wish me luck on day 4!

until then... thanks for reading. review please.


	4. Day 4 Part 1

AN: I just realized I never actually seen Yukimura do anything cos i never got to that part in the show... so yeah VERY bad bad yukimura ahead. I only read the manga and Yukimura doesn't do anything in the manga (at least not in the first rikkai arc at the kanto). so sorry in advance... actually sorry about everyone. just... sorry.

Day 4 part 1

Sanada was standing with Yukimura on the roof discussing team matters. It was going to be a deciding match that weekend and Sanada wanted to be sure the team won. There were many reasons for it: Rikkaidai would see three straight victories, and another was Yukimura. Their season was dedicated to him and it had to be their best season yet, for no other reason than to see Yukimura's smile. Sanada was disappointed to know that Yukimura's surgery would be the day of the big game but then when he thought more on it, he saw the symbolism behind it all. Yukimura would win his personal battle and they would win their tennis match. It was so fitting.

Seigaku vs. Rikkaidai. Both teams were very strong and both were suffering because of an absence in their captain. Still, Rikkaidai had the advantage, all of their players were nationally ranked. Sanada didn't want to get too cocky though, and he was constantly training the members and making them stronger, weeding out their weaknesses with every powerful swing of his racket and swing of his hand, the sound of racket against ball and hand against cheek.

The slap was not reckless. The slap brought discipline. That was Sanada's way.

"Akaya lost a match," Sanada was saying.

Yukimura didn't seem concerned.

"Everyone loses sometimes," the captain replied.

"No us," Sanada replied gruffly. "We don't accept loses from anyone."

"Who was his opponent?"

"Seigaku's 7th grader, Echizen. It was an unofficial match, but can you imagine if it were Saturday."

Yukimura shook his head, "I'd rather not… if you think so grimly."

After being on the roof for some length Yukimura suggested they go back inside.

"It's a bit breezy up here anyway," Yukimura beamed.

"You're right," Sanada replied.

They made their way through the hall they spotted a certain Jin Akutsu coming towards them. Sanada unconsciously, placed his arm around Yukimura and stepped aside, but Yukimura wasn't one to just let the other lad go on by.

"Hello, Akutsu-san," Yukimura greeted.

Akutsu only grunted his reply and continued walking by. Yukimura began to follow the Yamabuki student, bringing Sanada with him.

"Akutsu-san, did you come here yesterday too?" Yukimura asked.

"I come here everyday," Jin replied, not even turning to look at the person with whom he was speaking.

"How nice! Say, you mind if we come with you to visit Yuki-san?" Yukimura asked.

"Yes."

"Too bad! I want to see her anyway!" Yukimura replied.

"Yukimura," Sanada began. "We should leave him with his mother."

"Why? We won't be there long. I just want to say hi," Yukimura reasoned.

Sanada gave up and Akutsu just sped up his walk, as if that would get Yukimura to leave him alone. It didn't.

They finally reached the hall Yuki Akutsu was in and in seconds were at the doorway to her room.

Jin found his mother in the worse possible way. He didn't want to know why it happened or how, and he really didn't care. All he knew was there was Takashi Kawamura seated by his mother's bedside with both her hands in his hand pressed to his lips.

Jin saw red.

"Oh, you have a visitor!"

Yukimura was the first one to speak, breaking apart Yuki and Taka's moment and bringing Jin out of his angry stupor.

"Jin!" Yuki gasped, pulling her hands away from Taka.

Taka stood quickly, cheeks a bit flushed.

"Haha, hi Akutsu," Taka greeted, scratching the back of his head nervously. "It's been a while."

"You're… you're gonna die!" Jin screamed, lunging forward without thinking.

If he saw correctly, he just walked in on Taka kissing his mother and that was not going to fly.

Jin's fist made contact with Taka's face and the force of the action pushed the other boy into the table with the vase and flowers he brought the other day.

"Jin! Jin!" Yuki was screaming.

But Jin ignored his mother's call and reaching down and pulled Taka back up by his collar. He landed another punch in the other's jaw.

At this point, Yukimura looked at Sanada who was rooted in place.

"Stop them!" Yukimura demanded.

Without another word Sanada went forward and attempted to pull Jin away from Taka but Jin was quick and dodged the movement. How he knew Sanada was even behind him was beyond him.

"Sanada-san!" Yuki gasped. "Be careful."

Sanada didn't bother to acknowledge Yuki's warning. Instead, he focused himself on the task ahead. Jin was bringing another fist down and Sanada reached his hand up and caught it, weaving his way between the two boys.

"Why you--" Jin growled, trying to pull his fist away, but Sanada tightened his grip, crushing the other's band. "--bastard."

Sanada's face remained stoic when confronted with Jin's fierce language.

"Are you done yet?"

"No!" Jin balled another fist and went for Sanada's gut but Sanada caught that one too.

Jin and Sanada both had great reflex, great speed, tennis experience, and martial arts knowledge. But Sanada had an advantage, he was still training and keeping his body up. All Jin had was his fierceness.

"Are you done?" Sanada asked again.

Jin said nothing and Sanada just continued to meet his eyes. Jin's eyes flickered over to his mother.

"Mom--"

She looked so frightened and pale, sobbing with her hands to her face. She was so weak and yet she was the only one Jin had in the world… and Taka wanted to take that away?

"Bastard," Jin growled, looking over at Taka. He then looked at Sanada and pulled at his hands but Sanada wouldn't let go. Jin couldn't believe how strong this guy was. He resorted to another tactic. Glaring his most fierce glare, Akustu spit at Sanada face.

And then it happened.

It was like lightening. The speed was so fast and Jin didn't have time to think. All he was conscience of was the great stinging against his cheek and the force sending him staggering to the right…

That's when he realized he had been slapped.

-to be continued in day 4 part 2-

AN: sorry. thanks for reading. please review and tell me all about it! PLEASE... i not so confident about this one


	5. Day 4 Part 2

Day 4 Part II

It was like lightening. The speed was so fast and Jin didn't have time to think. All he was conscience of was the great stinging against his cheek and the force sending him staggering to the right…

That's when he realized he had been slapped.

Jin stared incredulously at his attacker, the boy Sanada. It was rare that he met anyone who dared defy him let alone hit him and that wasn't going to cut it. There was no way Jin would let Sanada get away with it--

He raised his now free fist in the air, ready to exact his revenge, when a loud and utterly helpless yelp reached his ears.

He turned to the source and found his mother sitting up in the bed with her face in her hand and shoulders shaking with each powerful sob she emitted. Jin felt his heart ache growing larger as he watched how broken she looked.

He glanced once more at the others in the room and made his retreat.

Once Jin was gone, Yukimura and Taka both crossed the room to join Yuki's side.

"Yuki," Taka began.

Yuki didn't reply. She just sobbed harder.

Yukimura rubbed her back and looked glanced worriedly at Taka and Sanada.

"I'm such a failure!" Yuki finally sobbed. "I'm such a bad mother!"

Sanada frowned. He didn't really know what was going on.

"Sanada," Yukimura said, turning too the cap wearing boy. "Can you go find Jin? Maybe he's calmed down."

Sanada really doubted that Jin had calmed down in the few seconds he'd been out of the room, but Sanada didn't disobey Yukimura's orders. He silently turned and went out of the room to commence his search of the hospital for the brute.

It wasn't long until he found the other teen, sulking and sitting on a bench in the courtyard.

"Akutsu-san," Sanada greeted.

Jin didn't even make a sound to indicate he heard him.

Sanada walked over and sat on the bench beside him. There was a long passing of silence between them, which Sanada knew was no good. Yukimura expected him to get Jin in a better spirit, but Yukimura should have known Sanada would be the worse person to ask such a thing from. Oh well… Sanada figured he should give it a shot. No sense in facing the wrath of Yukimura if he didn't.

"Did you take martial arts?" he asked.

The boy beside him shifted and crossed his arms.

"Karate," he answered.

Sanada nodded his head, "I could tell. You're reckless but there's method to it. I'd say you might have been pretty good."

"Don't tell me you're into that stuff too," Jin growled.

"Sort of. I'm a swordsman and practice kendo at my family's dojo," Sanada explained.

Jin turned his head away with a huff.

"Why'd you quit?"

"I hated it. Everyone was weak… especially that… that Kawamura," Jin growled.

"The one visiting your mother today?" Sanada inquired.

Jin turned his head towards Sanada and glared and Sanada knew not to say anymore on the situation. Jin looked back ahead of him and Sanada just silently fiddled with the brim of his cap. He didn't really want to return to the room without Jin but at this rate he would have to. Sanada let out a sigh and stood, knowing that he couldn't force Jin to cooperate.

"I used to play tennis--"

Sanada was shocked when he heard Jin's voice and turned once more to see the other boy still sitting with his arms crossed. Jin's eyes met his.

"What?" Sanada asked.

"I used to play tennis," Jin said again. "I saw you yesterday with the bag on your back."

"Why did you quit?"

"Hmph," Jin squirmed a little, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. "It was stupid… and I lost to some brat."

Another long silence passed as Jin partook of his smoking and Sanada watched with an impassive expression on his face. Jin was again the first to speak.

"Tennis is stupid, but losing is even dumber."

Sanada's eyes widened a fraction before he allowed a slight ghost of a grin to pass over his future.

"Hnn--" a monosyllabic laugh passed through his lips.

"What?" Jin asked.

Sanada merely stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "It seems we have a lot in common."

-to be continued-

AN: sorry about the wait. thanks for reading plz review.


End file.
